With Love, Happy Birthday!
by khatzdaax3
Summary: It's Miyu's Birthday! Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not Daa! Daa! Daa! (although I wish too!) ^^

Title: With Love, Happy Birthday!

Author: khatzdaax3

Summary: It's Miyu's Birthday!

Author's Note: Well let's just assume that Miyu returns to stay at Kanata's home after four years after leaving with her family to Tokyo.

* * *

The morning sun shone and slowly occupied the once dark room. A particular emerald eyed blonde stirred in her sleep and finally opened her eyes to meet dazzling auburn eyes staring down at her. He was kneeling in front of her and for a moment, Miyu was at a blur and was practically staring back at her boyfriend of four years, Kanata Saionji.

And when she realised the situation, she wanted to scream and push Kanata away embarrassed but before she could do that, Kanata quickly covered her mouth with his hand and quickly said,

"I am going out with Santa and I don't know when I will be back, just wanted to inform you, I will be leaving now!" he kissed her forehead which made Miyu blush madly and he proceeded to the door. She recovered from the temporary lapse of attention,

"But today is"

But before she could finish her sentence he had already shut the door with a hurried goodbye.

"my birthday..." she muttered.

She got up and went out of her room to the hall only to see the place void of Kanata.

_*Sigh_

"Don't tell me he forgot my...Nah!...he could not have forgotten...he will come back soon for sure!" and with that hope she set out to have a good bath a little longer to pamper herself.

9.00am-

She came out of the bathroom wiping her hair with a thick towel thinking what she should have for breakfast. As she walked past the kitchen she saw that Kanata had already made breakfast for her.

"Great!, just what I had in mind, yummy pancakes with maple syrup. ", she ate her breakfast in joy thinking that maybe Kanata did not forget her birthday after all.

10.00am-

The phone rang.

"Hey Miyu, Nanami here, do you want to go shopping with me, it's been a long time since we went out together."

"yea sure, I am bored at home anyway, I will meet you soon okay! Bye!" with that Miyu went to prepare herself for the shopping trip.

10.30am-

"SURPRISE, Happy Birthday Miyu!" , Miyu was surprised to see the whole gang there, everybody except for Kanata and Santa. Her eyes were wandering unknowingly and Aya who noticed that,

"Finding for Kanata?" she asked cheekily.

"Ah...No!" Miyu said turning scarlet.

"Well, he is not here, he and Santa went to watch a Cactus man movie" Aya added.

"oh..." was all Miyu could utter, she was disappointed that Kanata did not come.

For the next five hours, the gang spent their time at what girls do best, shopping and Nozumu now Christine's boyfriend reluctantly tagging along as Chris had insisted he came along. After which they went to eat at a restaurant which Nozumu kindly paid for.

"Here Miyu! We got presents for you! Make sure you remember to open it at home!" everyone chorused as they all gave her presents.

After lunch they decided to watch a movie at the last minute which Miyu accepted half- heartedly but since her friends forced her so much, she accepted it with no other choice.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

7.30pm-

'Ah! It's late, I should be getting home, Kanata should be home by now I guess', she smiled as she thought what Kanata might be doing anything related to her birthday. When she reached home, she saw that Kanata's shoes were not there. She was disappointed that he was still not home yet.

'Where could he be?'

8.30pm-

All hope was gone, Miyu sitting her arms on the table supporting her head, totally disappointed, "He really had forgotten my birthday...he did not even join the others today and just went off to see some movie...what an IDIOT!" she muttered to herself.

She kind of missed Kanata as she had not seen him for the whole day but right now she was more of angry with him. Of all people, Miyu expected her boyfriend to remember her birthday.

"He did not even wish me!"

she could not help but to shed tears at the situation. She missed him and she knew maintaining a long distance relationship was not easy so she had come this year to stay with him after four years and then he had to forget her birthday when she remembers him and everything about him all the time. She knew her boyfriend was the most unaffectionate person around but she could not help but to wish he would be different on her birthday. Somehow this scenario was pretty similar to the times when her parents could not make it to her birthday. They would either wish her over the phone or send packaged gifts but sometimes they would just forget her birthday. The past three years had been the same without her parents by her side for any occasion including her birthday and that's why she wanted this year to be different very badly . Her tears were streaming down. Just when she was about to go and sleep so that she would not see Kanata,

"I'm home!" came a voice she least expected to hear at the moment. He saw her and seeing her just standing on the spot without moving he asked,

" Hey Miyu what are you doing and are you cr..." he could not finish as he was interrupted by her. Miyu's sadness was replaced by sudden fury.

"what am I doing?... WHAT AM I DOING?, of all people who could have forgotten my birthday, you had to forget it and you went out to see some movie! " she yelled

"Miyu..." he said as his face softened.

"My parents did not have time for my birthday, you are the person I love most apart from them, but you had to forget just like them!" she said crying as she ran out of the house upset.

"Miyu!" was all she could hear as she went out running.

She ran to the only place she could think of. Whenever she was upset, angry or happy, she would always sit on the swing which was tied on a tree which was situated at the end of the city. When she reached there, she realised that the tree was different. It was decorated with lights and something else. She was puzzled as when she went there the first day she came back it was not decorated.

"Hey Miyu! what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with Kanata now? And why do you look like you have just cried?" Santa who just appeared from behind the tree asked making Miyu jump a little.

"Miyu!" a brunette who was panting really hard shouted.

"Okay I sense something is not right and that I should not be here now, I know what I am going to say will not make sense now but Kanata did it all by himself" he said and disappeared quickly.

Miyu was clueless as to what was happening. She went closer to the tree. The 'something else' on the tree was actually pictures of herself and Kanata. She looked in awe as she looked around the beautifully decorated tree, and then she saw something sparkling that caught her eye.

"Happy Birthday Miyu..." Kanata whispered standing just inches behind her. He took the 'sparkling thing' in his hands and put it around Miyu's neck. It was a necklace with a half-heart pendant. There were diamonds on it to make it sparkle among the lights. Miyu looked at the necklace speechless.

She turned and whispered, "Where is the other half?"

Kanata looked away, his left hand messing his already messy hair and his right hand taking out the chain hanging on his neck which was hidden under his shirt. It was the other half only that his one did not have diamonds on it. He was mumbling something about Santa forcing him to wear it.

_Typical Kanata._

Miyu was happy beyond words that suddenly she charged towards Kanata and hugged him. Kanata first surprised embraced her back with a smile.

"I'm sorry Kanata, I guess I was a bit too hasty and a little angry because I thought you being the unaffectionate guy forgot my birthday. I did not want to be alone on my birthday , I wanted to spend it with you!" she said with tears streaming down her face. She hugged him a little tighter.

"Hey, don't cry, I know sometimes I may not be the most affectionate guy around but of course I won't forget your birthday. I am sorry that I left without telling anything and very early in the morning at that as I had to prepare for it without anyone's help I just asked Santa along so that you will believe we went for a movie and furthermore it was a surprise, I did not want to spoil it, that's why I ask Nanami to bring...Oops was not supposed to tell that..." Kanata said.

"What Santa said now made sense and also Nanami and the others was your entire plan? " she supplied.

"Well, yea I had to occupy you with something right. So now stop crying." he said as he lifted her head and wiped her tears off her face. He looked at her face for a while after which leaning down to kiss her shortly on her lips and whispering,

" i...iloveyou Miyu so I won't forget anything that concerns you...Happy 18th Birthday Miyu" , he said the three words as quickly as possible to which Miyu smiled as she gave him another kiss.

Later Kanata led her to the swing and offered to push her but Miyu moved left and motioned for him to sit down. He smiled and sat down beside her. Miyu moved her head to the crook of his neck and closed her eyes with her right hand entwined with his right and with that Kanata moved his left arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"How did you know this place Kanata and how did you that I will come here?"

"I know everything about you Miyu, I saw u coming here frequently last time you stayed here and on the first day you came back and so I decided that this is where I should celebrate your birthday with you."

"Thanks Kanata, I love you too...", she smiled as she whispered the words while they enjoyed each other's warmth, the swing swinging slowly.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the story...

As much as you enjoy the story, please enjoy pressing the blue button to review! 3

-khatzdaax3


End file.
